Polyesters and particularly polyethylene terephthalate (PET) have been used for packaging for many years because of their excellent mechanical properties and relatively low cost. For example, PET-based containers have found use as dispensing cups in automated cold beverage dispensing systems, in which a carbonated fluid is introduced into the cup to interact with its contents, such as syrup, to provide a mixture that is subsequently dispensed. However compared to a glass bottle or a metal container, PET-based containers allow oxygen to penetrate at a certain rates from the outside and thus have difficulty in maintaining storage stability of the contents sealed inside. Additionally, as PET-based container materials are porous, flavor scalping may occur and undesirably affect the organoleptic properties of the contents sealed in the container.
Consequently, there remains a need for improved dispensing cups, including cups for automated, carbonated cold beverage dispensing systems. The dispensing cups will desirably have extended shelf life properties and a neutral impact on the organoleptic properties of the contents sealed therein. New compositions and/or methods for making improved dispensing cups are generally needed, particularly new compositions and methods that do not undesirably alter processing and packaging performance.